Stoppable Demons
by Kingwolf13
Summary: A young Ronald Stoppable is asked to study abroad in a special school in japan by his former teacher Master Sensei.
1. Chapter !

A young man with Blonde hair and freckles sits by a river in his Red hockey jersey and long sleeve black under shirt and a naked mole rat whose head is sticking out of one of the pockets of his cargo pants looking up at him with large sad eyes. The young man was thinking about the heart break he had suffered just hours ago. Ron Stoppable now ex-sidekick and ex-boyfriend to the world renowned Kim Possible caught his childhood friend cheating on him with Josh Mankey, he had thought she had been acting strange for a while now. Anger, sadness, and betrayal flared all together within the blonde young man as he replays the images in his mind.

_-Ron had finished football practice early that day he was in his senior year of high school having been held back after finding out that his friend wade falsified some of the grades in his classes. He didn't particularly mind but felt the right thing to do was go back to school and earn the credits the honest way since he felt he could do it on his own and he wanted his girlfriend to be proud of him after all she was the world famous Kim Possible and she only deserved the best. *Ron walks up the drive way noticing a strange dark blue prious in Kim's drive way he didn't think much of it as her brothers constantly brought home cars to dismantle for parts for their machines.*"Though I don't think they ever brought home anything looking this new and undamaged?" *shrugging he walks inside not even bothering to knock knowing the possible family saw them as their own already and partially wanting to surprise KP. He climbs the steps up to his favorite ladies room and throws open the door.* "Hey KP guess who got out of prac-!" *Ron stops mid sentence as he is dumb struck by the sight in front of him. Before his eyes are his girlfriend he loves so dearly on top of her ex-boyfriend Josh Mankey with her lips locked on his as she heard Ron yell she whips her head off of Josh and looks directly into Ron's eyes.* "Ron I-!" "Before she can explain Ron lets out a primal roar of rage and his skin turns blue and a strange mark appears on his right shoulder glowing through his black under shirt and jersey. He lunges at josh but misses and crashes through Kim's window instead. He rolls onto the ground softening the impact and looks back at his now ex-girlfriend with rage and sadness he sees a single tear in her eyes and runs off on all fours not thinking about where he is going just knowing it can't be here. He eventually found himself at his own house he ran upstairs gathering boxes upon boxes of things from all over on his bed his best friend Rufus woke up and looked at his friend and owner confused as Ron ran around the room frantically. When Ron stopped moving for a second Rufus took that chance to climb in Ron's pocket just as he grabbed his cell phone and shoved it into a different pocket. He then proceeded to tack all the boxes in a trash bag outside. At first Rufus thought Ron had just been cleaning which was odd in and of itself but it seemed that was not the case as Ron walked past the trash can and kept walking till he reached the Middletown River and over to a fire pit that Ron and a few other football team members had made together. He then dumped the bag in the pit and struck a match tossing it into the pile of cardboard but not before Rufus saw what it was. It was pictures all of Ron and Kim along with stuffed animals and other such things they had procured during their relationship. Mixed in were some of the drawings Ron had made of Kim. One of the classes he needed to make up was art and he found himself enjoying it a bit drawing different styles of portraits of the young heroin (and sometimes epic monster fights). But now here he was burning it all Rufus had no idea what the young boy was doing he ran up to the pile and pulled out Ron's latest picture and showed it to him chattering _

"_Cheeaka KP neatuh."_

"_I know Rufus."_

_Ron said sounding emotionally drained as he sunk down onto the ground watching the fire slowly build up._

"_I know."-_

Now hours later the fire died out Ron looks over the water simply staring not thinking trying not to feel anything when he hears a voice in his head. 'If we were to take over the world than there would be no more heart break for you Ronald.' a highly intelligent but clearly insane voice spoke.

'Not now Zorpox.'

He mentally sighs as he continues to look over the river almost forgetting about the voice that had started speaking to him ever since the battle with Warmonga and Warhok

'As I explained before my name is not Zorpox it is Sun Wukong or The Monkey King Ronald and I care not whether you wish to hear this now or later I am telling you what is best for your heart and your mind.'

'No you are telling me they same thing since you first started talking to me months ago. And besides I am fairly sure that the monkey king was a good god not some ancient mystic monkey power after effect.'

*Sun Wukong sighs inside Ron's head.*

'That, young human is a tale of explanation for another day as I have stated numerous times. Now will you just listen to me? Just simply trust that I am whom I claim to be, and that it is only in your benefit that I say what I am saying.'

'What you are saying is that I should kill people and rule over everyone with an iron fist of ancient monkey karate power!? That is what you are saying and I am not gonna do it so stop saying things.' "First off Ronald it is Kung Fu. The meaning of the word karate is "empty hands." It refers to the fact that Karate originated as a system of self-defense which relied on the effective use of the unarmed body of the practitioner. Whereas Kung Fu (or gung fu) alludes to any individual accomplishment or cultivated skill obtained by long and hard work. It also refers to the form of the various martial arts that the fraise encompasses. Also Kung Fu began in China while karate was created in Japan. Second no. I did not tell you to go around killing people I told you a list of people that need to be taken care of whether killed or incapacitated for long periods of time either one will work. Third (which I can not stress) shut up once in a while and look at thing in the broad spectrum you humans never do that enough and when you do you look at it in limited mind sets . And forth and final you should have sensed that presence by now.'

*Just as Ron was about to comment asking what presence a figure lunged at him giving him barely enough time to roll away from the supposed attacker. Looking up quickly he sees a young Japanese girl approximately 20 years old slightly shorter than him with jet black hair which is normally just reaches the tips of her shoulders but now it hung down to her hips which seemed more tone then usual to Ron* 'And was her ninja uniform always so tight around her chest ?' *Shaking the thought from his mind he smiled and bowed.*

"Hey Yori." *the young girl smiles and bows back dipping a bit lower then Ron.*

"Greetings Stoppable-San. How have you been?" *Ron immediately hides the frown that had almost come across his face and tries to act like his usual cheerful self.*

"Oh you know same ole same ole. How about you?" *Yori looks Ron up and down*

"Stoppable-San you are not one to be known for being good at lying. What is the matter?" *Ron sighs sitting down in front of the fire again and pats the clear spot next to him indicating Yori to sit next to him as he thinks of where to start. He simply starts off walking up Kim's drive way and seeing Josh's car.*

"And next thing I know I blacked out and found myself in my room grabbing all of the things that remind me of Kim." *Ron looks over to Yori expecting her usual serious face at times like this and is amazed by the mix of emotions on her face. Anger, betrayal, sadness, along with disappointment.*

"Oh Stoppable-San that is awful! I can not just let Possible-San get away with this!" *Yori stands and turns around but just as she is about to run to Kim's house Ron runs in front of her holding his arms out wide*

"Woh woh woh! No Yori you don't have to do that I mean it!" *Yori looks at the young man she loves and bows her head.*

"Understood Stoppable-San. Very well it seems this may be a good time to give you this." *Yori reaches into her belt strap at her waist while she does Ron gets a peak at her cleavage.*

'I swear she has grown since I last saw her.' *Yori pulls out a letter and hands it to Ron not noticing he was staring at her chest*

"Here you are Stoppable-San."

"What is this?"

"It is a request from Master Sensei." *Ron's eyes grew wider as he stared the small envelope in his hands with RONALD STOPPABLE written right in the middle of the paper he gulps and starts to open the note knowing these kinds of things always meant bad news.*

Ok everybody what do you think. Thoughts, criticisms, anything you liked or didn't like let me know. Also some credit goes to my friend Waterfire98. He helped with a bit of this chapter and possibly will with future ones I highly suggest checking out his stuff. Well until then "rockets are go." (Yes I will be ending each chapter with a quote from the show.)


	2. Chapter 2

Ron scratched his head as his hairless buddy sat on his shoulder while he looked over the letter in his hands once more. 'Master Sensei really asks for the weirdest things sometimes I swear.' Reading the strange letter in his hands once more.

'Dear Stoppable-San I am contacting you in regards to a very urgent matter. The Yamaguchi School is once again in need of your help I realize that this may be a bad time and that it may be confusing but please try to understand. We were excavating ancient ruins of the school and came across news that is most unsettling. It would seem the ritual that gave both yourself and Monkey Fist the powers of the ancient art Tai Shing Pek Kwar imbued you both with demons one of which is the creator of the ancient art Son Wukong also known as the Monkey King the other is what is thought to be the Yono. But we can not be sure seeing as that would mean many things we thought to be true are not. That is one of many unsettling things so we must ask that you come to Japan back to the school so that we may check and see which is plaguing you and help you during this time. I also have much more promising news. But this will all be explained in more detail when you have come here.' Looking up at the young Japanese girl leaning against the pillar of the bridge that stood over the Middletown River as she watched the fish swimming around following each of them with her eyes. Ron chuckled slightly looking at her as she seemed mesmerized by the tiny river fish. Upon hearing his chuckle Yuri's head whips over in his direction and smiles as he has a genuine smile on his face. Though she can still see the hurt behind his eyes she ignores it as she steps back to him.

"So Stoppable-San you will be accompanying me back home yes?" Ron could tell he had no choice on this matter and normally he would try to think of a way out of it but not this time. This time the hurt he felt over powered his worry and he knew the only way he was going to get over that pain was distance and time.

"Yeah Yuri I will I just need to go to my school and let them know I will be gone for a while."

"Oh worry not Stoppable-San Master Sensei has taken all actions necessary the school knows you will no longer be there after today."

"Oh well yeah I should have figured with ma- Wait what!? Why won't I be there after today?"

"We are transferring you to a new school in Japan known as Ishiyama High. They will help you greatly there. Did Master Sensei not mention this in his letter?"

"No its Master Sensei he never explains anything EVER!" He sighs as he slumps back down not know exactly when he stood up and slips his head into his hands. As he sits there he shakes his head. "Ok." He nearly whispers as he lets the word escape his lips.

"What was that Stoppable-San?"

"I said I will go Yuri. It's not like there is much left here for me here. I just need to go home and grab a few things ok?"

"Of course Stoppa-"

"Also Yuri we are close friends you can call me Ron-San now you know right?" Yuri blushes at Ron's abruptness on the matter she had been thinking that for some time herself but felt weird about the whole thing personally because she was not sure how he would react. But as he said something first she smiled and nodded.

"You are right Sto- Ron-San." Ron smiled as he saw the pink on her cheeks and turned as he headed to his house and looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Last one there has to buy the other a bento." He picks up his pace as he says this and sees Yuri look up surprised and smile before looking forward again running to his house with Rufus in his pocket he hears Yuri catching up rather quickly and as he does he lets his mind go as he runs. Lately he has been finding himself doing that a lot he lets his mind go all over the place during his normal everyday life and this was his normal but lately he found himself being more at peace with himself as he ran it was like he could just it all go while on the pavement and the fact that he was in as much pain as he was in this felt like exactly what he needed. As he ran his peace was interrupted by a familiar beeping coming from his pocket and reached down for his Kimmunicator from his pocket expecting his now ex girlfriend but instead was happy to see his old comic buddy. Looking at the small screen he saw a young African American male in a room full of gadgets and papers adorning the walls. Ron noticed Wade had lost quite a bit of weight and had started growing some facial hair for some reason this made Ron feel nostalgic he really wasn't sure why. Though he was happy for his friend Wade always had trouble because of his life style it had stopped him from doing a lot of stuff he liked but he had started working out and loosing weight and this made Ron very proud of him.

"What's up Wade?"

"Ron finally! I couldn't get a hold of you for a while now where have you been?!"

"I was at the fire pit. Deadzone and all. Why is something wrong?"

"Kinda I spoke to Kim a minute ago and she you crashed out of her house. What happened?"

"Long story buddy. Listen I am going away for a while when I get on the plane I will explain everything. Ok?"

"Where are you going?" As he was about to tell his old friend he stopped and shook his head.

"Sorry Wade I can't tell you I don't want you to have to lie to Kim and I don't want her knowing."

"Ron you know she will just have me track you using the Kimmunicator or all the other stuff."

"I know but I will take care of that buddy. Oh and before I forget I had the chip removed sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Wait you knew about the chip?"

"Yeah I am not a complete idiot man."

"Yeah you're right but I knew you weren't it was just a matter of time till you got it taken out. Ok man well in that case check the back of your closet I left you a present it was supposed to be for when you graduated on your own but I guess now's a good a time as any and don't worry it won't track you in fact it will do the opposite."

"Jammer built in?"

"Yup. Along with a few other nifty features I am sure you will like."

"Thanks Wade. And remember dude you and me are always friends. Ok?"

"Course man. Though now I really wanna know what happened."

"Don't worry buddy I will tell you I promise."

"Ok man see you later." The screen goes black as Ron continues running

'I should ask wade to make me one and call it a Ronunicator or something.' He looks up now watching where he is running. Rufus had been tugging his hair when he needed to turn as he ran now he passed the Kimmunicator to his little mole rat buddy and felt him grab it running it into his pocket then scurrying up to his shoulder hugging his face chattering away.

"Chuahaha love yah cheteh yah."

"I love you too buddy." He pets the little guy on the top of the head with his pointer finger still watching where he is running and sees his house not far away. He looks around quickly and sees Yuri to his left running atop buildings. Upon seeing this he shakes his head laughing again. 'She is so amazing though I am surprised I can keep up with her wait is she sweating?' Shrugging it off he speeds up a bit swearing at himself as he starts gaining a lead thinking to himself. 'I should not have made that bet I have no money I can't afford a bento. Oh well I will win and tell her it was an American style joke like usual.' He felt a little bad about that part but figured it was the best thing to do as he kept running faster he noticed Yuri was not by him anymore he figured she was ahead of him and kept trying to get there faster he was mere feet from his house when he cut through the lawn and smacked into the hard metal door and hit the ground. "Damn that hurts."

"Chuhha ouch chet." As Ron stood Yuri lands behind him.

"Very impressive Ron-San. You beat me fair and square. It will be my honor to treat you to a bento back in Japan."

"Huh I thought you were ahead of me?" Ron looked very puzzled.

"Oh no Ron-San you beat me quite well." Upon Closer inspection Ron noticed he was right earlier Yuri had been sweating it was quite clear she was breathing hard as well Ron was amassed that he barely had a single drop of sweat rolling down the side of his head. Whipping it away he noticed the sweat almost pooled in Yuri's cleavage blushing slightly he turned and walked into his house and started towards his room.

"By the way I was kidding about the bento you don't really have to get me one."

"Oh but I lost I must give you a reward after making a bet as it is called in America."

"It's no big it was a joke like I said ok? Just don't worry about it." Ron walks into his room as he steps through he is pulled by the shoulder turning him around to face Yuri.

"No Ron-San I must give you something." Pulling him in she places her lips on his kissing him passionately holding the back of his head with his lips locked onto hers. Ron at first was shocked but this felt so right and grabbed Yuri around the waste and kissed her back with the same amount of ferocity she was showing as the backed into a wall still kissing each other. Ron felt the sweat from Yuri's body on him and he loved it. It felt like the steam from a sauna but he knew he had to hurry so pulled away and smiled at Yuri.

"I was not expecting that but I am happy. And I should definitely race you more often." Yuri smiles and blushes as she is about to agree with him she notices the clock on Ron's wall and gasps.

"Ron-San we must hurry to the airport! Grab what you must. I will call the car."

"Oh no need." Ron pushes a button on his watch and starts grabbing stuff around his room calmly walking around. Looking at him puzzled Yuri continues.

"Ron-San we must hurry why should I not call the car?"

"Trust me ok? I will have my stuff ready soon." As he continues to shove things into a duffle bag he goes to his closet grabbing a helmet and tossing it to Yuri. "Oh that's right!" Ron turns around and looks at the back of his closet and sees a keypad his eyebrow arches and looks at the pad thinking and lets out an "Aha!" and types in _Steeltoe13!_ and watches the portion of wall slowly com out to reveal a sight Ron would never see. Hanging there in front of him was a black and dark blue body suit with what looked like a large ferrets head on the back with tribal marks around it with blue lines down the arms and legs and a long zipper down the chest area. 'Good he listened when I mentioned the: Zipper Incident:.' He shivered at the memory and continued looking over the battle suit and noticed a note taped to the front. He pulls off the note and looks it over.

'Ron this is a suit built just for you unlike Kim's it will only acknowledge your DNA code. Also it has a lot more features then hers as well which will become clear as you use it seeing as you are probably either going to college or on an important mission I will tell you the first feature difference is that yours can fold itself pocket sized and jams any tracking device around you within a 15 meter area. Also if you take it through a security system of any kind it is completely undetectable. Well that's all for the spoilers just grab it somewhere thinking about what you want it to do and watch it from there.'

'Wow nice' Ron looks up from the note and back to the amazing suit in front of him and grabs the sleeve of it and thinks pocket sized and jumps back as a small spark touches his fingers and the suit starts to fold up until it's the size and shape of a credit card. Ron bends down and picks it up looking it over. "Wow Wade out did himself this time." He shoves the small card into his pocket but only after thinking jammer device and looking at his phone to notice that his gps is not working and nods smiling. Turning back to Yuri he smiles throwing his duffle bag over his shoulder. "Well I think it will be our honor to head out now." Yuri smiles at the obvious joke and nods.

"Certainly Ron-San." Yuri follows Ron out of the house still confused until she sees what looks like a tricked out motorcycle. "Ronald-San is this why you said I need not worry about the car?"

"Yup! Yuri meet S.H.E.1.1.Y. I call her Shelly." Ron affectionately pats the front light of the bike it was a ninja model 250R with a black body white and dark blue trim with black rims and gold brakes. It obviously had gotten a tune up from Wade and even a touch of Motor Ed's help (Ron had talked him into it while Wade supervised to make sure he didn't bug it in any ways.) and it was Ron's baby. "We took a few parts from my old scooter and had Felix throw in a bit from his old wheelchair too. Then we had the Twins test her out. Since then I am the only one to ride her." He looks to Yuri. "Now you will be the only other person."

"Even Kim Possible hasn't ridden on your motorcycle?"

"Nope Kim prefers her car." He smiles a bit. "Looks like that was for the best anyways. Well let's hop to it." Ron puts his helmet on as he looks at Rufus putting his on his as well and he waits for Yuri as she climbs on wrapping her arms around Ron's waist and pressing her breasts against the middle of his back holding tight. Looking ahead Ron blushes and starts up Shelly revving her engine as he speeds to the airport and thinks. 'So you really are Son Wukong huh?'

'Indeed Ronald I am. Now will you hear me out?'

'No but I will start to address you properly.' He pauses for a moment. 'Though I like the sound of Zorpox better.' He chuckles at the sigh in his head as he speeds away not noticing the Van pulling up to his house as he speeds away.

Well everybody that's it for this chapter. Just made it in time. In all honesty I did this all today kid you not I looked at my calendar and I was like 'Holy shit is that the date!? I gotta write the fucking chapter NOW.' Closed myself in my room with nothing but nightcore Baha Dew (addicted to the stuff now lol) and Raman for a few hours and luckily made my deadline. So tell me what you guys think leave some responses (except for you Bart and Firewater you guys message me your thoughts anyways). But speaking of those guys check out their stuff Bart has some decent KP fanfic along with some other interesting stuff and Firewater98 is an old friend and amazing writer as well (and not only because I help him every now and then). Till next time though "Let me hear it for my naked molerat!"


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean you can't find him Wade!?"

"Exactly what I said Kim. I can't find Ron at all he removed the chip and shut off his GPS I have no way of knowing where he is or where he is going."

"Shit! Of all the things for him to do at a time like this!" Kim was worried cause she had been trying to get a hold of him since he walked in on her and Josh. 'Of course he walks in when my ex is in with me and it looks like I am cheating on him!' "Keep trying Wade we need to find him so I can fix all this!"

"On it Kim." As the screen goes black Wade spins around in his chair and stands up running his hands through his small afro and sighs shaking his head looking at a map on his wall. "Where are you at buddy?" As Wade was asking himself this Ron was in the air on a private jet with Yuri on the right side of him. 'Wow even just sitting across from her feels like I am too far from her. It's like when Kim and I first started dating all over again.' Ron shook his head violently shaking his hands through his hair trying to not get to over worked. Looking out her peripheral vision Yuri chuckled at Ron's behavior on her left. During all of this Rufus was sitting in the window seat with headphones on him listening to "Carry on my wayward son" By Kansas with a wide smile on his face. At the same time a couple vans full of people were in front of Ron's house. One giant man walks out of the house and goes to the van in the drive way walking past two men equally huge and opens the door on the side of it and looks at a grown woman on a computer on a desk in the van with a lot more electrical equipment while she has headphones in. The man clears his throat loudly. As soon as he does so and the woman's head whips up to revel an amazing face nearly flawless save for the eye patch over her right eye. As her head whips up her head phones pop out and just before she shuts off what she was watching you hear a deep womanly voice say nonchalantly "Eh need to be 20% cooler." Clearing her throat the woman asks calmly.

"Were you able to find young Ronald agent."

"No ma'am. We couldn't find anything about where he could be either and it seems that his cell phone's GPS is being jammed and we can't track him at all."

"Fuck!" Doctor Director slammed her fist on her desk. "Of course when we figure out why it is he is such an important piece of the Possible team he goes rouge! Is there anyway to reach Kim Possible at all?"

"Yes ma'am but she has no idea where the young man is either ma'am!" The larg man stood with his hands behind his back looking very stern and confident though on the inside he was pissing himself hoping not to be fired for incompetence.

"Very well keep looking for clues. But remember we need to leave before his parents get back." Almost on cue a small stick of a man runs out of one of the vans.

"Miss Doctor Director ma'am! Urgent news!"

"Well spit it out Agent Smalisky. What is it?"

"It's the Stoppable's ma'am. They are on their way home now."

"Shit!" Again slamming her fist onto her desk cursing Betty Director looks around and shouts. "Okay boys! Wrap it up we are rollin out NOW!" Within seconds all agents have piled into their respective vans While the lovely Doctor looked into her rearview mirror and sighed. "Where the hell are you Ronald Stoppable and how is it no one can find you?" Pulling out of the drive way Betty looks at the picture of Ron and Rufus in her change holder and shakes her head knowing feelings and work needed to be separate even if they coincided every now and then. We then return to Ron, Rufus, and Yuri on the plane headed for Japan. Yuri pulls the sleeve on her arm up slightly to revel a Doramon watch. Looking at it Yuri smiles and stands up and taps Ron's shoulder as he had put his head phones in at some point to play Everlot on a small handheld device. Feeling the tap he logs out and looks at Yuri as he takes out the headphones

"What's up my main ninja lady?" Normally this would not be anything but a simple phrase but after the events earlier today it made Yuri blush hearing this. Not noticing Ron waited for a reply.

"There are others on the plane that would like to see you as well Ron-San." Lifting an eyebrow to this Ron shrugs getting up Rufus not wanting to miss anything jumps onto his shoulder and they start walking to the back of the plane. Ron noted that it had seemed strange that the front only had two rows of seats on each side of the plane. But now it made sense as they walked past the doors it showed a few rows of seats and in one of them he recognized all the faces he saw but two of them stood out more than the rest.

"Hana Chippy! What are you girls doing here?" Upon hearing the shouts the whole group looked up the two he called out two jumped over the seats and glomped the young man to the ground.

"Big brother!"

"oh oh ohhhh" Chippy was jumping up and down on Ron's chest while hugging his neck next to Hannah.

"Yeah yeah I love you guys too." Patting their heads and lifting them off his chest as he stands up he continues "Now will someone tell me why they are here?"

"Your little ninja chicky over there invited them along with all of us."The voice came from a young beautiful girl with light green skin and very dark green almost black hair.

"Shego, Joss, Electornique, Felix, And Hego!? What the hell are you guys doing here!?"

This time Hego was the one to answer. "Well as my little sister put so well we are here at the request of the young lady behind you."Looking at Yuri surprised Ron looks between all of them and her.

"Why are all of them here Yuri?"

"Well you see Ron-San Master Sensei asked me to gather all of these people along with Kim Possible. But seeing as what happened between you two I thought it was best to not bring her along as well."

"Ok yeah I get that and appreciate that and all but you do realize." Ron jumps over to Shego and Joss who were conveniently seated next to each other. "This person has tried to kill me and my ex numerous times." Pointing at Joss "And this one is the cousin of my ex! Do you realize this!?"Looking a bit shocked Yuri shook her head.

"No I was unaware of this Ron-San. But when I asked everyone they all agreed." This time it was Ron's turn to look shocked as he looked around at everyone either nodding their heads or shrugging in agreement. "Even you Shego?"

"Yeah sidekick even me. That a problem?"

"Well not really but why?"

"Well last time we teamed up I kinda learned a few things." Waiting for a response Ron arched an eyebrow. Shego sighs."Well I won't go into all the details but we made a decent team and I had some fun actually winning after so long."

"Oh I see and what about you Joss?"

"What chu talkin bout Ronny of course I would come after all I am the maker and president of the Ron Stoppable Fan Club. Plus other things that me and the gals was talkin bout ya hog headed kitten face." Never being one to understand Joss's western lingo he shrugged off the last part and looked around.

"Well at least I am not the only guy here. How've you been Felix? Hego?"

"Ron my main man I am good buddy just getting to know all your other friends."

"As have I Ronald and I must say they are very nice people save for the monkey."Jumping towards the window as Chippy eye balled him Hego shakily said "Though she is the nicest of all is what I meant by that." Smiling Chippy went back to looking at Ron happily.

"I see…. So Yuri any idea what master Sensei has planned?"

"No Ron-San Master told nothing to me before departure."

"Yeah figures. Oh well so what time is it cause I think it's time for some body's nap." Looking at his little 5 year old sister he smiles picking her up "Is there a bed or something for her to lay down on?"

"No big brother I want to stay with you!" Hana was very adamant about this as she squirmed in Ron's arms.

"How bout this Hana? You take your nap and when you wake up me you and Chippy will watch some Captain Constellation. That sound like a plan?" Upon hearing the name of her favorite show Hana acts as if she is already asleep which causes Ron to chuckle. Yuri then proceeds to show Ron to a room with one small bed in it. Ron sets Hana down and pats her head gently as Chippy climbs up and curls herself around and under the young Stoppable acting as a pillow. Smiling Ron pats Chippy's head as well leaving with Yuri he sits with the others. "So. Now what?"Everyone shrugged at this. But it was Joss that asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Why did you refer to Kim as yer ex earlier Ronny?"That was when it all came back to Ron and everybody scooted in to listen as Ron told them about the day's accounts leaving out the part about him and Yuri kissing which she seemed a bit relieved about. When he was finished he hung his head as Felix patted his shoulder he looked up and was surprised by a hug. It was not the hug that surprised him so much as who it was that hugged him. It was Shego. SHEGO! The world famous villain was HUGGING HIM. But for some reason it felt right so he hugged her back and as soon as he did tears that had been held up started to pour from his eyes as everyone else hugged him as well. Finally after he had stopped crying everyone let go and he bowed his head. "Thanks guys I needed that."

"Hey no prob man. What are best friends for after all?"

"Yeah Ronny after all I can't believe that cousin of mine did something like that. It's downright rotten!"

"Yeah I never liked Kimmy but that's because she was a goody goody. Now she is just a heartless bitch!"

"Agreed sister. All though I wouldn't throw around phrases like that myself. But she is quite heartless."

"Thanks guys. So Felix you wanna go check on Shelly?"

"She's here!?" Felix would have jumped for joy if it were not for the fact he was the way he was. But instead he did a small flip and road to the cargo area with Hego and Joss in tow.

"We gotta see that tech the boys been talkin bout!"

"Right you are young cowgirl."Yuri followed wanting to make sure they got there ok and Shego was now relaxing in her chair and Electronique next to Ron now. He looked between the two.

"Don't you guys wanna check out the bike?"

"Not really. You seen one bike you seen them all." Electronique shook her head staying quite.

"Are you ok you haven't spoke this whole time?"

"I am fine Ron I just don't have much to say is all."

"Oh. Ok." Looking to Shego he rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks by the way that really helped. A lot in fact."

"Don't mention it. I just figured you needed it ok?"

"Yeah but still thanks." Ron thought he saw Shego blush but before he could really tell Yuri came back smiling.

"Your friends are quite fun Ron-San."Ron chuckled at this comment and nodded.

"Yeah they are something else aren't they? By the way speaking of." Looking at the two girls next to him and in front of him Ron pointed between them. "What the heck are your real names cause it feels weird calling you guys by code names in private." Just as Shego was about to say something a voice came out over the intercom.

"Attention honorable patrons please return to your seats we will be landing soon." With that Ron looked back to the two.

"We will continue this as soon as we land!" Ron walked to his seat passing his friends high fiving the two guys and getting a peck on the cheek from Joss as they went passed. Figuring it was just a southern thing Ron brushed it off as he Buckled up and prepared for landing. Looking to Yuri and Rufus who had also buckled in he smiled as they started to land at the airport. But what Ron did not see out the window as he noted the beautiful structures and forests all over. Was a young man standing on top of a building with a small child on his shoulders.

"Welp Beel looks like our new friends will be here shortly."

Well guys that is the third chapter for stoppable demons tell me your thoughts on it cause I always wanna hear them. Also I will be giving Shego Hego and Electronique all real names (only firsts) in the next chapter tell me what you want them to be (I already have ideas but if I like yours better I will use it and give a shout out.) That's all for today sorry this one was a little late by the way I was kinda busy all day (covers up the new bleach game he got for his ps3 that day.) Any way have fun and remember " Its so not the drama!"


	4. Chapter 4

As he stepped off the plane Ron stretched letting out a strange yawn. While on his shoulder his little mole rat buddy did the same thing. As then walked down the steps Ron stared in awe at the amazing scene in front of him. They had landed in Kansai International airport and it was HUGE. To Ron's back was the ocean and in front of him was a large view of Osaka.

"Wow this is insane. I never visit places like this unless on a mission."

"Rtcehc belch missions."Was all Rufus had to say on that little bit. Which made Ron chuckle. Chippy climbed on Ron's other shoulder with Hana on her back.

"How did you guys sleep?"

"Good big brother. But Chippy squirms a lot in her sleep." Chippy simply rolled her eyes smiling at that one. As he was about to ask something else Shego brushes gently past him her breasts pushing into his back noticeably as she goes by.

"Yo Ronny wanna hurry up we don't got all day from what lil miss shadow said."

"Ok Shego." Was all Ron could manage to get out with the feel of her chest still etched into his mind. 'Wow she really is well endowed.'

"Coraline."

"What?"

"My name you asked me our names earlier mine is Coraline and Hego's is Hank. Figured you were right it was unfair that we knew your name and you had no clue about what ours were." Ron smiled at this it felt good to put a real name to the face finally.

"Well Miss Coraline it is my pleasure to meet you." Shego actually chuckled at this one. Which made Ron happier for some reason.

"Yeah well you only call us that in private never in the field. That's the last thing we need is for someone to hear that and endanger people we care about."

"You have people you care about?"This time Shego didn't laugh which was her way of letting Ron know not to touch that subject. "Right bad joke sorry."

"Not your fault but just remember this. Everyone has people they care about." It almost looked like Shego had a sad look in her eyes as she said this. Just as Ron was about to say something Yuri tapped him on the back causing him to jump.

"Ahhh! Oh Yuri. Sorry about that you surprised me." Chuckling shakily Ron rubbed the back of his head.

"Many pardons Ron-San. I simply wished to tell you that your friends wanted you come to the cargo area where your motorcycle is." As soon as Yuri had said the word motorcycle Ron was gone while a dust cloud in his outline was still there for a second. Sliding in front of everyone in the back Ron let a sigh of relief to see that nothing had been done to Shelly and that no one was on top of her.

"Ok Joss it seems you were right. Only 7.3 seconds." Felix pulls out 20 bucks from his pocket and hands it to Joss who is wearing a giant smile on her face.

"Well thank ya kindly Felix. Though I kinda feel bad bout partin yall from yer coin."

"Nah don't worry about it I should have had more faith in my buddy."

"Any body gonna tell me what happened here?"

"Felix and Joss here made a bet to see how fast you would get from the front of the plane to the tail if you thought we messed with your bike." Electronique was the one to speak up this time. Ron got a stern look on his face directing it right at Felix.

"What the fuck dude!?"

"What? I thought it would take 10 Joss said 7. We agreed that if it was within that number with a point that person won."

"Yeah but you bet higher that fucked up."

"Sorry dude. Not my fault dude. How was I supposed to know you got faster?"

"Cause you're my friend." Looking to the rest of the group. "What about you two? Hego, Electornique?" Hego stood with his arms behind his back while he whistled what sounded like the naked mole rap. While Electronique simply stated.

"I said 6.5 big blue over there said 20. Also since you asked earlier my real name is Ivana. So just call me by that. Ok?" Ron was shocked by this. Mainly because Electron-Ivana was so upfront and she said more than two words this time.

"Wow Thanks Ivana. Also I forgot to mention I like the new look." This time Ivana blushed as she turned towards the bike. Which caused Ron to notice her new look even more. Her hair while before was a giant almost super Sayian like style was now was in a neat ponytail with a strand over her left eye. Her uniform was a tight pair of stone gray jeans with a black tank top with a small waist cut leather jacket. While on her feet she sported a pair of black Chuck Taylors 'She has almost a biker chick look now that I think about it.'

"Thank you Ron. Also I admire how much care you put into Shelly here." As she said this she gently put a hand on the motorcycle with a small caring smile on her face. This time it was Ron's turn to blush as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well she means a lot to me that's why when I think someone is sitting on her with out me around upsets me." Ron continues as he runs his hand along Shelly's body. "She is a little of my old scoot and a piece of quite a few friends and to top it off she is built just for me. She is truly one of a kind." As Ron said this there was an amazing twinkle in his eye. When he looked up he noticed e very eye was on him. This of course cause one of his nervous chuckles. "That's at least how I see it."

'That was well said Ronald. I was not aware that you were capable of such feelings.'

"Shut up Sun Wukong. Also I am just calling you Sun from now on its a lot easier.'

'Do as you wish. It matters not what you call me as long as it is not Sun Goku.' Ron had to laugh at that one being that he did note the similarities between the two. But upon the chuckle everyone who had started to talk to each other looked to him in confusion.

"What cher laughin about Ronny?"

"OH um nothing in particular. Just remembered a funny joke."

"Oh pray tell Ronald what is the humorous quip?" Hego loved jokes so Ron had to think fast and in a moment he figured it out. He looked at Hana with a smile and whispered in Chippy's ear and watched as she climbed off his shoulder and onto Felix's.

"Well Hego it was about a guy who raced his friends and the last one to the finish line had to buy food for everyone. Oh and the finish line was the raman shop two blocks away from the airport they were at." Saying this Ron hopped on Shelly and threw a helmet on himself Hana and Rufus. As he did Chippy used her tail to mess with Felix's controls on his chair.

"Woh Ron man not cool dude." But Ron didn't hear a word Felix said. Cause he had already sped off.

"Wow he wasn't kidding that thing sure can jet." As Ivana said this she was pulling out a small devise from her pocket she threw it on the ground. Before it hit the ground the devise unfolded into a hover board and she raced after Ron with a small smirk on her face. Soon Yuri and Shego were with the rest and Hego told them what was up. Yuri's eyes widened as she started to run after the others. While Shego hopped in to her green convertible that was also in the cargo bay. Hank assumed that he was going to ride with his sister. But before he could hop into the car Coraline sped off.

"Sorry beef brain. Guess you're buying lunch for everyone." Thinking he still had a chance if he could out run Joss. Hank was feeling ok until he saw Joss run past him on a large robotic horse.

"Sorry ole boy blue but I don't got that kinda scratch on me." Joss waved as she rode off on thunder. This left Hank standing there feeling defeated. But then Felix pulled up behind him Chippy had finally stopped messing with the controls and was sitting happily on his shoulder as Felix rode up behind Hego having the superhero land in his lap as they sped up to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Hey Hego. Need a lift?" Hego laughed at this one.

"Yes quite right we will beat them now!" Hank threw his hand in the air as he yelled. "Excelsior young friend!" Felix shook his head as Hego said this.

'Wow Ron you got some kooky friends.' Felix sped up as they got closer to everyone Yuri was barely in front of Joss and Felix was catching up fast. Ivana was right behind Ron who was in front but right next to her Shego was keeping up fairly well with her.

"You better quit now Electronique I am gonna win this one!'

"I think not little miss go. Even if you could beat me you won't be able to catch up to Ron in that thing."

"Hey watch who you call thing this lil gal is called Betty."

"Funny my board is called Veronica."

"Well let's see who gets to "Archie" first." That moment Coraline got an evil grin on her face. "Lets make a little side bet." Ivana looked over at her with a suspicious look on her face.

"What did you have in mind little lightning bug?"

"Well who ever beats the other gets to steal a kiss from the little hero in front of us." This made Ivana waver a bit on her board.

"W-what makes you think I want a bet like that?"

"Oh come on Electronique. I know that you have a thing for him since he is the reason you turned good."

"So what if I do! Doesn't mean I wanna take a kiss from him!"

"Ok then I guess I will just beat you and take one myself." Shego couldn't help but smirk to herself as she said this. 'Well now little sparky are you finally gonna show some of your old self?' Almost as an answer Ivana started to gain speed that's when Coraline noticed she had taken something off her board. "What is that thing?"

"It's a power limiter I use them as hair pins mostly to keep myself in check but I had one on the board to try and keep the speed under supersonic. But since I just need to be faster than you I think I can control it that much." As the words left her lips Ivana sped up catching up to Ron staying just barely behind him. Soon though they had reached the main roads and streets and the raman shop was not far.

"Yes I so can't wait for some real raman last time I had some was when I came here last time like 3 years ago." As Ron licked his lips he turned the corner stopping directly in front of the small shop. He waited patiently for everyone else first was Ivana only a few seconds behind him. "Good timing Ivana." He held up his hand for a high five. Sheepishly she returned the sentiment. Next up came Shego with Yuri on the back of her convertible.

"Seriously how did you hang on like that even after I tried to shake you off."

"Many apologize Miss Shego. I simply wished to catch my breath. Though it was an honor to ride with you." Yuri bows as she says this which causes Shego to look at her awkwardly.

"Yeah ok whatever. Just don't let it happen again." Soon after Joss came then Felix and Chippy and finally Hego.

"He tried to hop onto mah horse and got knocked to the ground."

"Well Hego thanks for the grub." Ron smiled as he patted the large superhero on the back. And they all entered the raman shop laughing. None of them noticed the figure enter behind them until.

"Yo which one of you is Ron Stoppable?" As Ron Turned around and answered with a.

"Who called me?" A fist came flying right for his face…

Well guys once again this has been great. I love writing these chapters and I owe it all to my best friend Waterfire98. If it wasn't for him I never would have started doing this. Welp tell me what you think leave me some comments and I will hopefully see you again next week. Though I am moving soon so no internet.(doing all this at my library.) Peace out and remember. "Aww man the pants again!?"


End file.
